Madara, Teacher of Heroes
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: Madara is sent to the DCEU to teach its heroes the lesson he learned on his deathbed.
1. Prologue

"Madara…" a voice said.

Madara opened his eyes. He was falling through the sky, clouds racing by and the ground speeding up at him. He was in his old body. The body of his prime. But he could feel Hashirama's chakra racing through him, granting him Mokuton and the power of the Rinnegan. He could feel the Juubi's chakra too, though Kaguya's dark will was absent.

"Madara, you learned an important lesson just before you died," the voice said.

That was right. He had finally admitted that Hashirama's way and the Will of Fire were superior to his own. His fatal flaw had been trying to handle everything by himself and it had brought ruin to the world.

"There are others who need to learn this lesson throughout the multiverse. As penance for your crimes against your world, you, equipped with every power you had in all of your lives, except the Infinite Tsukiyomi, will teach the heroes of this world to rely on one another, before it is too late."

Madara almost laughed. Him? Teach heroes? Unless one counted Obito's brief stint as a hero, the very idea was preposterous. One of the most infamous villains of the shinobi world was going to instruct a generation of heroes? After thinking over it a little more, Madara actually did laugh.

"I think you can do it," said the voice. "But first, you have to survive this fall, and the inhabitants of your landing point."

The first part was easy enough, Madara thought, using the Deva Path to slow his descent to a crawl. But what did the second part mean? Where was he going to land? Well, it couldn't be that bad, wherever it was. Madara was still skeptical. He had come back to life twice already, three times if one counted his Edo Tensei and Rinne Tensei resurrections separately, and he had just made things worse every time. Oh well, third time's the charm, right?

He passed through some fog and sensed the ground nearing and rotated himself to look at it. He was falling onto an ordinary enough island. It looked to be an island of warriors, based on the nearby training grounds. Which he was falling straight into the center of. Madara gracefully landed in a crouch amidst the training warriors, who had all paused to look at him.

It was then he noticed that they were all women. Madara had never taken a wife, he had been too consumed by hatred for that, but it did occur to him that the women around him were rather beautiful. After getting over their initial surprise, the women all trained their weapons on Madara.

One woman with reddish hair, or rather orange, not the blood red of the Uzumaki, stepped forward.

"Who are you and what brings you to Themyscira?" she demanded.

"Uchiha Madara," Madara replied. "And I haven't the faintest idea."

"Don't play games with me! Men are forbidden from Themyscira! You had best have a good reason for your intrustion. Refuse to answer and we will attack."

Madara smirked.

"Well then, shall we dance?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 1

"Fire!" the orange-haired woman yelled, prompting those woman holding bows to loose their arrows.

Madara leapt up into the air, over the rain of arrows and out of the center of the group. The woman rounded on him and charged, brandishing spears and swords. Madara almost casually dodged every blow and countered with a swift punch or kick. He tried to restrain himself to non-lethal blows. He just wanted to have a little fun and get these women's measure, not kill them all.

Some women circled around Madara and attacked him from behind.

"Limbo Hengoku," Madara muttered.

He had two of his invisible clones stand behind him and repel the attackers, while the other two stood side by side with him and together they fought the frontal assault. But attackers were eventually able to slip through his rear defenses, forcing Madara to run to avoid being skewered. Unfortunately, he ran straight to a cliff.

Madara turned and prepared to fight off the entire force single handedly. He had no choice, he would have to use lethal attacks to get out of this.

"You wouldn't believe that I was just testing you, would you?" Madara asked.

Then, suddenly, a golden lasso shot out from the crowd and wrapped itself around him.

"Now, tell us, Uchiha Madara," said the orange haired woman. "Why are you here?"

Madara was about to shoot back a snarky reply when he felt a slight tingling of pain. It actually amused him that they thought this small amount of pain would convince him to talk, but he also wasn't eager to see exactly how much pain the lasso could inflict, even if he doubted it could inflict more than any of Might Guy's attacks.

"I fell out of the sky," Madara said. "Some being brought me here to instruct this world's heroes. I don't know who or why."

A murmur ran through the crowd. The crowd parted, allowing a woman with long black hair to step through.

"He must be telling the truth," said the woman.

A young girl ran up behind the woman. Madara's eyes could see that the girl possessed an extraordinary amount and strength of chakra, comparable to a Senju or an Uzumaki.

"Maybe Zeus sent him!" the girl speculated cheerfully. "Maybe he's a backup for the Godkiller."

The woman looked doubtful.

"Regardless," she said. "I believe it would be in our best interests to allow Madara to stay here for now. Not least because of the woman we would lose trying to force him away."

Madara smirked at the acknowledgement of his strength.

"Thank you," said Madara. "I've always believed in peace for all."

That was technically true, even if his methods of achieving peace for all had been somewhat questionable.

"Well then, you are welcome on Themyscira. I am Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Where are you from, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Madara. A place called Konoha. I was told I was from another world, so I doubt you have heard of it."

Hippolyta's eyes widened slightly at that, but she merely nodded in response. The orange haired woman came up to Hippolyta and whispered something to her. Fortunately, Madara could read lips. Unfortunately, they were speaking in some foreign language. They seemed to be arguing about something. Hippolyta shushed the orange haired woman and addressed a member of the crowd.

"Will you please escort Madara to his guest chambers?" asked Hippolyta.

The woman nodded.

"This way," she said simply as she walked off.

Madara followed the woman to a bedroom and laid down on the bed. It was quite soft. The woman who had escorted him left unceremoniously. Madara had noted that the architecture was a style he had never seen. Hippolyta came to visit him alone shortly afterwards.

"Madara," she said, "if you are here to instruct heroes, then it is natural that you instruct my daughter Diana. However, she does yet know her own power. I would prefer that things stay that way for as long as possible. But the day will come when she must use her power. I want you to prepare her for that day, but not by teaching her how to fight. My sister will handle that. I believe you've met."

Madara nodded.

"A charming woman," he said. "I will do as you request. I believe that is why I am on Themyscira now."


	3. Chapter 2

Madara watched Diana fight Antiope and the other Amazons. He had wanted her to practice fighting with others at her side, but Hippolyta and Antiope had revealed Diana's true nature to him and insisted she learn to fight alone, for she would be alone if she ever fought Ares.

So, Madara's mentorship of Diana had mostly extended to teaching her not to make the same mistakes he had made in all three of his lives. He doubted she would make them anyway. She was good natured and friendly. She had no reason to be consumed by hatred. Diana, in some ways, reminded him of Hashirama.

The sparring match ended when Diana accidentally slammed her bracelets together while guarding, causing a massive shockwave that knocked back all the other Amazons. The other Amazons cast frightened looks at Diana, prompting her to run off. Madara followed her.

Before he could say anything, a flying machine crashed through the barrier around the island and into the ocean. Diana dived into the ocean without hesitation and ripped the pilot free, then swam him back to shore. Soon afterwards, a small boat full of soldiers arrived on the island carrying firearms. They appeared to be pursuing the pilot, although they wore the same colors. A spy, then.

As the landing party made it ashore, Madara made the hand signs for Great Fire Annihilation and unleashed the flames upon them, burning them all to death. A party of Amazons arrived soon afterwards.

They pointed their bows at the spy.

"Why did you spare this one?" Antiope asked of Madara.

"He's not with them," Madara replied in English, the strange tongue he had picked up while on the island, which he was guessing this pilot spoke. "He's a spy."

The man's eyes went wide at that.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I've been doing this a little longer than you," Madara said. "I've picked some things up."

"Enough!" said Antiope. "We will learn what he knows."

The Amazons interrogated the man with the lasso. He gave in easily enough.

"My name is Steve Trevor," the man admitted. "I spy on the Germans for the United States. I have information that could change the war."

"What war?" Antiope asked.

"The war. _The_ war. The War to End All Wars."

"A world war," Madara surmised.

"You could call it that."

"You're naive to think it will end all wars. Where I come from, we had four of them."

"What is this information?" Antiope cut in.

Trevor recounted how he had learned of the development of a deadly gas by a person called "Doctor Poison" under the orders of a General Ludendorff. Trevor was now in possession of a notebook containing the formula for said gas.

"It's very important that I get this notebook back to London," he pleaded.

"Now that you have seen Themyscira, we cannot allow you to leave," Hippolyta replied. "You may stay here, however."

"Mother, don't you see?" Diana asked. "It must be Ares causing the war! It is our duty as Amazons to strike him down and end the war!"

"I forbid it."

With that, the interrogation was over. Trevor was escorted to his quarters and Madara returned to his own. Only to be roused by a commotion outside. Leaving his room, Madara discovered that Diana had broken Steve out of his quarters, stolen several weapons and a very revealing set of armor, and now was leaving on a boat to fight Ares.

"Madara, go with her," Hippolyta commanded. "She will need your guidance."

That was something Madara never thought he would hear. He nodded and got on the boat. The three then departed for this "London" of which Trevor spoke.


End file.
